Sleeze Sister
by Suh Smith
Summary: Duas irmãs que se veêm no meio de um furacão. Seu pai foi sequestrado e a unica maneira de salva-lo é se tornando aquilo que ele sempre temeu: criminosas. O plano é se unir as pessoas certas e não cometer erros. Mas como saber em quem se pode confiar?
1. Prólogo

**Nota**: _ORIGINALMENTE louca & sanguinaria. Primeiro produto da Fantástica Fabrica Smith. © Essa é original . Recuse imitações!_

_Alguns personagens são de minha autoria...o resto é da tia Steph mesmo!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

Para Charlie Swan a vida agora era incompleta. Ele ainda tinha suas duas filhas, presentes de Deus, meninas maravilhosas que a cada dia mais se pareciam com a mãe, e isso o atormentava a cada dia. Porque superar isso era tão difícil? Porque todos os dias ele tinhas que olhar os olhos de Reneé no rosto da filha e ver a acusação impressa neles. Charlie nunca se perdoara pelo acidente, levaria a culpa pela morte da esposa até seus últimos dias de vida.

Ele então encontrou um modo de ficar absorto da culpa e da responsabilidade de se preocupar com as filhas, a bebida. Charlie desceu as escadas indo em direção a geladeira para pegar mais uma lata de cerveja quando o telefone tocou. Ele estava sozinho em casa, as meninas tinham saído e se ele não atendesse a chamada o toque irritante continuaria a perturbar seus nervos.

- Hum – gruiu irritado ao telefone, se a pessoa do outro lado não interpretasse esse som como um "Alô" ele teria sorte e poderia degustar da sua cerveja o mais rápido possível na santa paz da sua cama.

- Charlie! Vejo que está na companhia de uma bela loira ham. – disse a voz brincalhona do outro lado. Charlie avia escutado bastante aquela voz durante essa semana.

"_Esse filho da puta não tem mais nada pra fazer não? Já dei minha resposta cacete_" pensou Charlie furioso, se tinha uma coisa que virara sagrada pra ele era o "seu momento" onde ele na companhia de sua querida cerveja se deitava na cama e assistia futebol na TV, embora assistir não seja a palavra certa porque ele ficava bêbado o suficiente pra cair no sono antes dos 30 min. do primeiro tempo.

- O que você quer? Já dei minha resposta e não vou mudá-la. – Charlie surpreendentemente conseguira imprimir na sua voz um tom serio. Subindo as escadas com muito mau humor quase pensou em jogar o aparelho sem fio escada a baixo.

- Veja Charlie meu querido, em nome de nossa amizade que é muito antiga estou disposto a perdoar essa sua falta de educação, também estou disposto a lhe dar mais um tempo pra avaliar a minha proposta. – com certeza a pessoa do outro lado estava se esforçando muito para ser paciente com Charlie, e ele estava pouco se importando com a generosidade do "amigo".

- Escute, já disse que paramos com isso há muito tempo. Procure outra pessoa, aposto que farão o trabalho mil vezes melhor do que nós poderíamos fazer. – disse finalmente alcançando a cama e se jogando nela.

- Não quero outros envolvidos nisso, quero vocês. Charlie preciso de uma resposta final sua, você sabe que é importante pra mim e já perdi tempo demais negociando com você. – a voz que era sempre tão paciente e brincalhona agora parecia ameaçadora.

- Quer minha resposta final? **Não vou fazer porra de serviço nenhum pra você. Vá procurar outro não estou interessado. **– Charlie estava furioso com a insistência dele, apertava tanto a lata em sua mão que daqui a pouco ela estouraria.

- Sabe Charlie eu tentei ser generoso, paciente com você em nome da nossa amizade, mas vejo que não tenho escolha. – assim que ele terminou de escutar essas palavras Charlie ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora da casa, levantou e foi olhar pela janela. No momento em que se posicionou em frente à janela um estrondo o atingiu, fagulhas de vidro se espalharam pelo quarto e Charlie sentiu um impacto o atingir no braço esquerdo. Passando a mão no local e olhando mais de perto ele sentiu a superfície úmida e quente, um buraco de bala estava alojado no seu braço.

Com olhos esbugalhados Charlie procurou saber de onde o tiro viera, foi quando quatro homens vestidos de preto invadiram seu quarto pela não estavam encapuzados, não precisavam sua vitima não escaparia para contar a ninguém quem o tentara seqüestrar.

Charlie só pensou em uma coisa, correr. E foi isso que ele tentou fazer se desviando das figuras sombrias tropeçou nas roupas que sempre deixava espalhada pelo chão e se amaldiçoou por nunca escutar a esposa falecida reclamar de sua desorganização. Caído no chão sentiu braços fortes o arrastando pelo assoalho o fazendo retroceder, Charlie lutou até que sentiu que os homens eram infinitamente mais jovens e fortes que ele, mesmo assim não desistiu, sentiu um pé de seu sapato ser arrancado durante a luta. Os outros se cansaram de olhar aquela cena patética, o mais alto e forte, o chefe da operação já estava farto da tentativa de resistência daquele velho bêbado, erguendo os punhos acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo da face do homem o deixando com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Charlie tentou se debater e atingir seu agressor de alguma forma, mas era inútil. O segurando com pouco esforço dois homens o encapuzaram ainda se remexendo e resistindo Charlie gritava e esmurrava o vento. Felix que já estava ficando furioso com todo aquele circo perdeu de vez a compostura dando uma forte coronhada com sua Glock na cabeça do seu alvo, o fazendo desmaiar. Agora só faltava uma coisa para ele terminar tudo por ali, deixar a marca do chefe impressa em algo de valor para a família do alvo. Imprimindo o símbolo que em sua opinião era o mais incrível e magnífico deixou o aviso em um lugar a vista. Sua missão estava terminada por agora, por um momento se perguntou se o chefe não estava supervalorizando aquelas duas irmãs, o que elas teriam de tão especial.

* * *

><p><strong>NF<em>:<em>**_ É isso ai...confuso. Mas espero que gostem._

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 1: Sequestro

**Capitulo 1 – Sequestro**

Andar pelos corredores abarrotados da Forks High School enquanto se fala ao telefone não é uma tarefa nada fácil. Ter o cuidado de não tropeçar e ainda manter uma conversa coerente com a sua irmã mais velha é uma tarefa ainda pior.

– Renesmee você está me escutando? Aonde você colocou a minha blusa branca estampada?

– Hãan acho que coloquei no cesto, yeah... Não espera! Está jogada em cima da minha cama. "_isso mesmo, deixei ela jogada no espelho da cama noite passada quando experimentei a tal blusa pra ir ao shopping e desisti por que não combinava com a minha bota_." – pensou, tentando se lembrar da noite passada.

Uma pausa, Renesmee conseguia ouvir os passos de Bella andando pelo corredor e entrando em seu quarto. Dois segundos depois.

– Achei! Bom não faça mais isso garota, se não usar coloque de volta aonde pegou.

– Ta bom. O que você vai fazer para o almoço? Papai já chegou?

– Não, ele ainda não chegou.

– Já ligou para Carlisle?

– Já, nenhuma noticia. – conhecidencia ou não, as duas fizeram uma pausa rápida na conversa. Elas sabiam de alguma forma que o "desaparecimento" do pai não era um bom sinal. – Te espero pro almoço. Tenho que desligar Edward esta na outra linha. Beijos.

– Ok.

Fechando rapidamente o celular, Renesmee o enfiou no bolso da calça e pegou sua bicicleta, tentando pedalar o mais rápido possível antes que começasse a chover. Ela tinha visto no noticiário do dia anterior a previsão do tempo, sua irmã também a tinha avisado, mas ela era muito teimosa. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de tirar da garagem sua companheira fiel, sua bicicleta roxa. A bicicleta a fazia lembrar-se do passado, da mãe. Dos dias ensolarados em Phoenix quando Reneé levava ela e Bella pra tomar sorvete nas tardes mais quentes do verão.

Era um passado não muito distante, apenas 4 anos atrás. Ela tinha 12 anos e Bella um pouco mais que isso quando uma fatalidade atingiu sua família e fez o rumo de suas vidas mudarem.

Depois do acidente envolvendo Reneé Swan, uma pacata dona de casa. Que morreu vitima de um acidente de carro após voltar de uma festa com o marido. Charlie Swan, viúvo decidiu deixar Phoenix com suas filhas, deixando pra trás todas as lembranças e recordações, sendo elas boas ou más. Suas memórias, fotografias e aquela velha – e recém reformada- bicicleta eram tudo o que Renesmee tinha. Só aquelas coisas a faziam ter boas lembranças da mãe.

Renesmee bem que tentou. Mas pedalar em ruas tão úmidas não a ajudava muito a trazer de volta suas recordações. Tudo era o oposto, Phoenix era ensolarada. Forks era constantemente nublada e chuvosa. Em Phoenix sua família era completa e feliz, quase normal. Já em Forks o que sobrou da sua família tentava sobreviver nos destroços, e tentava ao Maximo ser menos infeliz a cada dia.

A morte de sua mãe foi como quebrar o elo que os unia, a gravidade que os mantinha perto um do outro em harmonia. Sem ela todos ficaram perdidos como corpos jogados no espaço. Charlie ficou devastado, quase depressivo e sem se dar conta se distanciou de suas filhas, as que naquele momento eram as que precisavam mais do seu apoio. Com isso Bella assumiu para com Renesmee as obrigações de mãe, cuidando da irmã mais nova como se fosse sua própria filha, em quanto Charlie virava as noites em claro na companhia de sua melhor amiga, a garrafa de vodka.

Forçando ainda mais seus limites Renesmee tentou pedalar mais rápido, tentando escapar dos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. Os chuviscos já molhavam seu cabelo cor de bronze quando entrou na rua de sua casa, estava a quatro casas de distancia quando viu o volvo prateado estacionado na entrada da garagem.

"_Com certeza Bella fisgou Edward pela barriga_" – pensou ao notar que era rotina o namorado da irmã ir fazer as refeições em sua casa.

Deixou a bicicleta jogada em um canto da garagem, entrou pela porta dos fundos e foi atingida pelo aroma delicioso do tempero da irmã. Sim Bella era uma ótima cozinheira para a salvação dos que moravam na casa.

Edward estava sentado em um banco em frente à bancada da cozinha, Bella estava em pé a sua frente com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, beijando o namorado. Entrando no cômodo Renesmee fez questão de fazer barulho para que os "pombinhos" percebessem que tinham companhia.

– Bella seu feijão está queimando viu. – disse com um tom maldoso, depois que fingiu limpar a garganta. Bella sorriu e se afastou do namorado.

– Você fica quieta. Não está em condições de fazer graçinhas viu mocinha, você sujou a minha blusa branca com aquela porcaria de sombra preta. – disse fingindo seriedade e apontando para a menina a sua frente com uma colher que estava em sua mão. Virou-se e foi checar o almoço.

– Droga! Foi mal Bells me esqueci de experimentar antes de fazer a maquiagem. – jogou sua bolsa em cima da bancada e se sentou em um banco ao lado de Edward - Oi Eddie tudo bem? – cumprimentou o cunhado.

– Tudo bem mas, por favor, Renesmee não me chama desse jeito.

– Eddie? – perguntou fazendo cara de inocente, segurando uma risadinha.

– É. Meu nome é Edward ok.

– Mas o Emmett te chama de Eddie o tempo todo. Porque eu que sou sua "cunhadinha" não posso? – uma das coisas que marcava a personalidade das irmãs Swan era a habilidade de provocar, contrariar e irritar os outros. É claro que isso tudo era depois da teimosia.

– Ele me chama por esse apelido escroto porque não tem amor a vida. Eu falo serio Renesmee, não me chame de Eddie ou faço você dormir na casinha do cachorro quando eu e Bella casarmos.

Um assunto constante entre eles era o possível casamento de Edward e Bella. Eles já namoravam a 3 anos e de uns tempos pra cá a convivência com Charlie não vinha sendo uma das melhores, eles então resolveram unir o útil ao agradável. E como exigência de Bella, Renesmee moraria junto com eles. O que não era problema já que Edward adorava a garota como se fosse sua própria irmã caçula.

– Okey Edward Masen Cullen, não está mais aqui quem falou. – disse em tom solene e ergueu as mãos pro alto num gesto dramático de rendição. – mas olha acho um ótimo nome pro filho de vocês... Adoraria ser titia do Eddie Junior. - disse gargalhando incontrolavelmente ao ver o semblante furioso de Edward, e ao notar Bella se entalar com o molho que estava experimentando ao ouvir a palavra filho.

– Bella sua querida irmãzinha não presta. – Disse Edward entre dentes e serrando os olhos.

– Ah disso eu já sabia! Mas tira a parte do querida amor.

– Tudo bem Bells eu sei que você me ama – disse dando uma piscadinha convencida a irmã – vou subir e tomar um banho, me chama quando tiver tudo pronto.

Subindo as escadas, permitiu que seus olhos vagassem rapidamente para o quarto do pai a 2 dias desaparecido. Um impulso repentino a fez abrir a porta e olhar o interior do quarto com saudades. Seu pai poderia não estar sendo nomeado ao 'melhor pai dos últimos 4 anos' mas Charlie tinhas suas razões para ser ausente e pelo menos Renesmee sabia perdoar essa sua falha. A irmã era imparcial "_nada justifica um pai bêbado, por mais que a sua dor seja imensurável ele devia se esforçar pra cuidar da gente. Somos a única coisa que lhe sobrou, e daqui a algum tempo ele não terá nem mais a nós duas._" Se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Bella há algum tempo quando Charlie chegou em casa acompanhado da patrulha por exceder o limite de velocidade.

Entrando no quarto a primeira vista não viu nada de mais. Lençóis revirados na cama, como sempre. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão, cheirando a suor, álcool e briga de bar. Lembranças de um natal com sua família toda unida e feliz encheram sua cabeça sem pedir permissão. Charlie uma vez se vestira de papai Noel para enganar as meninas, mas Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Renesmee que o papai Noel 'de verdade' não era tão magrinho como aquele.

"_Ele é um bom pai, só está passando por um momento difícil... que está durando quatro anos._" Pensou chutando um pé do par de sapatos favorito do pai, ele sempre o usara... Estranho não ter saído com ele da ultima vez, não era do seu costume. Renesmee acompanhou com os olhos o sapato que tinha chutado ir rolando para o lado da cama, a onde o chão tinha uma mancha que com a luz reluzia, era sangue.

Renesmee não se lembrava de nenhum corte, ou acidente recente do pai com garrafas de bebida, não um acidente que provocasse um corte tão grande para fazer sangrar daquele jeito. Ela entrou mais no quarto olhando mais atentamente tudo ao redor. O criado mudo estava revirado ao lado da cama, as manchas de sangue se estendiam cada vez mais pelo assoalho indo na direção da janela. As cortinas estavam em petição de miséria, completamente reviradas e com a barra um pouco suja se sangue, olhando para a janela aberta que o pai jamais abrira percebeu o trinco estourado por uma bala. Um grito se formou em sua garganta, e Renesmee se viu descendo esbaforida as escadas ao encontro da irmã.

– Você... precisa...ver isso! – conseguiu concluir a frase completamente sem ar, mas a sua dificuldade em respirar não era por que desceu as escadas correndo e sim pelo pânico crescente em seu peito.

– Não da estou ocupada, se sair daqui agora você não almoça hoje. – Bella disse virada para o fogão.

– Eu estou falando serio você precisa ver isso! – Renesmee não conseguia mais disfarçar o pânico em sua voz. Foi o desespero que a fez ganhar a atenção do casal.

– Renesmee o que aconteceu? Você esta pálida. – Edward veio em sua direção checando para ver se ela não tinha se machucado ou algo do tipo, o que era muito comum com as irmãs desastradas Swan.

– O que você fez agora garota? – Bella já estava começando a ficar impaciente por ver desespero nos olhos da irmã mais nova.

Renesmee não conseguia mais falar, o choro já estava apertando sua garganta e subindo aos seus olhos. Em um movimento rápido ela arrastou pela mão a irmã para o segundo andar. Parada em frente à porta do quarto do pai, Renesmee se recusou a entrar lá de novo, só apontou para que Edward e Bella entrassem e vissem com seus próprios olhos.

Bella não conseguia compreender o que via, era tudo muito confuso, toda a bagunça e sangue no quarto não faziam sentido para ela. O que aquilo significava? Inúmeras hipóteses a atingiram mais nenhuma delas foi a que Edward pensou primeiramente.

– Alguém o levou a força. – ele disse em um tom distante. Engolindo com força Bella tentou compreender as palavras do namorado.

– Você diz... sequestrado?

– Talvez. – Edward andava pelo quarto checando todos os moveis e objetos atrás de alguma pista.

– Mas por quem? Quem faria isso? – Bella não conseguia imaginar alguém com motivos suficientes para sequestrar o pai, embora ele tivesse alguns inimigos no passado, hoje em dia nenhum deles iria querer perder o seu tempo sequestrando um ex-ladrão bêbado.

Olhando um porta retrato em cima da cômoda, Bella viu a figura do pai ao lado de uma jovem mulher sorridente em uma ilha tropical onde eles comemoraram o 12º aniversario de casamento, era inegável a felicidade do casal. Era a foto preferida de seu pai, nas noites em que a dor por perder a esposa era insuportável ele costumava encher a cara e dormir abraçado com aquele porta retrato. Mas essa foto não era a mesma naquela tarde. Marcado no vidro do porta retrato com uma espécie de tinta preta havia ali um desenho completamente desconhecido para Bella, uma figura sombria e sinistra, uma espécie de estrela de três pontas com as pontas um pouco curvadas.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e ela envolveu os próprios braços ao seu redor, um gesto típico de Bella quando ela não se sentia segura. Edward notou seu gesto já conhecendo muito bem a namorada, se pôs ao seu lado fitando o símbolo gravado do porta retrato.

Ele já tinha visto aquele símbolo antes. Ele não sabia o verdadeiro significado mais sabia que representava perigo. Em dois segundos Edward já estava com o celular colado ao rosto.

– Pai você precisa vir até a casa dos Swan. – uma pequena pausa.

– Não, Pai você não esta entendendo... Venha AGORA!

[...]

Bella estava sentada no sofá da sala ao lado da irmã, afagando suas costas tentando acalmá-la. É claro que ela não permitiu que Renesmee visse aquele símbolo gravado no retrato dos pais, mas a garota era intuitiva demais para não saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, alguma coisa muito perigosa.

– Querida nos vamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo. Vamos achar o papai. – Renesmee podia sentir um tom de promessa na voz da irmã mais velha.

– Bells tem alguma coisa errada. Todo aquele sangue, e ele sumiu há dois dias!

– Eu sei, mas não se preocupe nós vamos achá-lo. – Bella estava começando a se perguntar quanto tempo demoraria para Renesmee ficar sabendo da gravidade da situação quando ouviu os passos de Carlisle descendo as escadas com Edward ao seu lado. "_ah que ótimo. Finalmente!_" pensou se dando conta que isso poderia se a resposta da sua pergunta anterior, sua irmãzinha saberia em poucos instantes a gravidade da situação, e ela própria saberia o quão ferrado o pai estava.

Sentando na poltrona de frente para elas, Carlisle apoiou os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos em uma posição curvada, parecia que ele levava um grande peso nas costas. Depois de quinze minutos investigando ao lado do filho qualquer evidencia no quarto do ex-parceiro Charlie e analisando bem aquele símbolo um pouco familiar a ele, finalmente concluiu que resgatar o amigo seria uma tarefa muito difícil, se não quase impossível.

– Então Carlisle o que você achou no quarto? Tem alguma idéia de onde Charlie está? – Bella estava se fazendo de forte por sua irmã esse tempo todo, mas não conseguiu esconder a agonia de sua voz.

– Bella eu temo que a situação de Charlie seja complicada. – Carlisle como sempre estava sendo cuidadoso, mas a situação não exigia cautela e sim respostas.

– Tio Carlisle, por favor, fale logo o que o senhor achou no quarto! Tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu com ele? Tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar? – Renesmee não tinha mais paciência, ela precisava de respostas, ela precisava achar o pai.

– Pai é melhor o senhor contar tudo logo, assim temos como tentar resolver a situação o mais rápido possível. – Edward estava de cabeça baixa fitando o assoalho, pensando nas possibilidades de resgate que tinham, e pensando nos motivos a levarem aquele figurão a seqüestrar Charlie.

– Bom, você tem razão filho. Meninas eu sinto dizer isso mais Charlie se meteu em uma grande confusão.

– Como assim Carlisle, você sabe quem o levou?

– O Senhor acha que levaram o papai? – Renesmee estava começando a ficar a par da situação.

– Espera ai. Renesmee não viu a marca? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

– Não. – respondeu Bella tentando esconder o rosto da irmã que a olhava com um olhar acusatório. Renesmee sentia desde o momento em que Bella saiu do quarto que ela e Edward haviam visto muito mais do que ela.

– Seria melhor então mostrar a ela, assim poderei explicar tudo às duas.

– Tome Renesmee, veja. – Disse Edward tirando de trás das costas o porta retrato. Renesmee o segurou nas mãos com os olhos esbugalhados.

– O que isso significa? – perguntou encarando o desenho sinistro que a fazia ter calafrios.

– Bom isso é um Triskle um símbolo celta que representa as tríades da vida em eterno movimento e equilíbrio. Como por exemplo, corpo, mente e espírito. O Triskle é uma marca registrada dos irmãos Volturi. – Carlisle explicou, começando a dar as respostas que as duas irmãs tanto ansiavam.

– Quem são os Volturi? – Bella perguntou se lembrando que uma vez ouvira o pai e o Tio Carlisle conversando sobre essa família, mas quando perceberam que ela escutava mudaram rapidamente de assunto.

– É uma família muito rica e tradicional italiana. Existem muitos mistérios por trás dos Volturi, mas tudo o que vocês precisam saber agora é que o irmão mais velho Aro é um colecionador inveterado de antiguidades, ele realmente faz qualquer coisa pra ter o objeto de desejo inclusive roubar. Nós já fizemos alguns serviços pra ele no passado, e bom este símbolo, esse Triskle com certeza tem uma ligação com os Volturi. – Carlisle teve o cuidado de não contar nada além do que as meninas precisavam saber no momento, os Volturi eram perigosos, quanto menos soubessem menos perigo suas sobrinhas correriam.

– E por que tem um Triskle no quarto do papai? – Renesmee perguntou, já começando a formar uma hipótese em sua mente. Os Volturi tinham alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento do pai, e com certeza tinham a ver com todo aquele sangue no quarto.

– Bom querida eu sinto muito mais eu não consigo pensar em uma razão para Aro ter sequestrado o seu pai. Eu e Edward já pensamos em varias possibilidades e até agora não temos idéia de porque os Volturi pegaram Charlie, e porque deixaram essa marca como se quisessem dar um aviso. – Falou Carlisle completamente absorto em seus pensamentos, o que ele estava contando as sobrinhas não era completamente verdade, Edward não fazia idéia, mas Carlisle poderia até arriscar um palpite do motivo que levou Aro a medidas extremas como seqüestrar Charlie.

– Acha que papai tinha dividas com esse tal Volturi? – questionou Renesmee

– Não, desde quando eu e seu pai demos um fim a nossa "carreira" não tivemos mais contato com essa gente, impossível.

– Talvez papai tenha voltado a roubar. – Bella falou com um fio de voz, lhe doía pensar que seu pai tinha quebrado a promessa que fizera a sua mãe, que não iria mais roubar, iria se esforçar para dar a sua família uma vida integra e livre de problemas.

– Se isso fosse realmente possível, porque existem evidencias de luta no quarto Bella? Seu pai simplesmente inventaria uma viagem de trabalho, faria o serviço e voltaria pra casa, não haveria necessidade de arrancá-lo a força de casa como parecem ter feito. – Edward disse mostrando seu ponto de vista e dando a Bella uma possibilidade em mente.

– Então eles o levaram pra o forçar a fazer algum trabalho. Isso é possível Carlisle? – O tio refletiu por um rápido momento antes de dar a resposta.

– Claro que sim, deve ser algum trabalho muito importante pra Aro chegar a esse ponto. Ele costuma ser bastante civilizado, arrancar um pai de família do seu lar não é de seu feitio. – Carlisle disse com sinceridade, as meninas mereciam saber que aquela hipótese era realmente valida e que ele mesmo já a tinha analisado antes... Até se dar conta do plano de Aro, ele o conhecia há muito tempo, e o conhecia muito bem, tinha quase certeza que estava certo dos objetivos de Aro.

– Como vamos trazer o papai de volta? – indagou Renesmee.

– Eu não sei – Bella a respondeu com um suspiro derrotado, sua mente estava esgotada por pensar em tantas hipóteses.

– Talvez eles entrem em contato, não vamos precisar esperar muito pra saber o que os Volturi realmente querem. – Carlisle falou, mas pareceu como se estivesse falando com sigo mesmo.

– Como assim pai, acha que os Volturi vão pedir uma espécie de recompensa por Charlie? – Edward questionou o pai, ele estava desconfiado que Carlisle estava a um passo a frente deles e já tinha em mente uma boa resposta a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que Carlisle pudesse se dar por vencido e contar o que achara dos fatos o telefone ao lado de Bella tocou, um clima de tensão estava na sala por um segundo antes de Bella tomar a decisão repentina de atender aquela chamada.

– Alô – Bella se esforçou para que a sua voz saísse corajosa. Uma pausa e todos na sala trocaram olhares apreensivos, seria pura conhecidencia o telefone tocar justo naquele momento?

– Sim sou Isabella Swan, o que deseja? – uma pausa, Bella arregalou os olhos e seu rosto perdeu a cor – Aro Volturi – Repetiu o nome da pessoa que falava com ela do outro lado da linha com um sussurro estrangulado. Edward rapidamente cruzou a sala e estava a seu lado.

– Coloque no viva voz – ele disse sem voz só com os movimentos dos lábios. Com um aceno de cabeça Bella apertou um botão no aparelho e uma voz macia e traiçoeira preencheu o cômodo.

– Olá minha querida Isabella, como tem passado? - a voz de Aro Volturi era gentil e perfeitamente sonora, nada como a voz que Renesmee esperava escutar do captor do pai.

– O que você fez com meu pai seu maldito? Aonde ele está? – Bella perdera totalmente a compostura e a calma.

– Isabella querida da ultima vez que a vi você não tinha mais que quatro dentinhos e não sabia falar, veja só agora é capaz até de me afrontar pelo telefone! Como os anos passam rápido não é mesmo. – Ele não forçara a naturalidade de suas palavras, em outro contexto Aro certamente parecia ter uma conversa normal com Bella.

"_Quem esse filho da mãe pensa que é? Ligar para minha casa com papo furado em quando faz meu pai de refém e sabe lá Deus em quais condições."_ Pensou Bella segurando a língua para não falar tudo o que pensava e complicar mais a situação do pai.

– Aro pare com isso, não irrite as meninas elas estão preocupadas com o pai, e nós temos muitos motivos para acreditar que você saiba do paradeiro de Charlie. – Carlisle se manifestou mostrando a Aro que mais gente o estava escutando.

– Olá Carlisle meu querido, quanto tempo! – Aro não deixou se abalar, ele já previra que Carlisle estava lá ajudando as meninas Swan a juntarem as pistas do paradeiro de Charlie. – Sua querida esposa Esmee como está? – Não fora só Carlisle que percebeu, o tom embora despreocupado e gentil de Aro fazia cada palavra dele soar como uma ameaça.

– Estão todos bem Aro. Eu é que fico surpreso, depois de tanto tempo, que tipo de assuntos nós da velha guarda ainda temos com você?

– Ah Carlisle nossa época era a melhor! Grandes negócios ham? – ele deu uma risadinha camarada no fim da frase, aos ouvidos de Renesmee foi um som um tanto diabólico.

– Fale logo o que você quer! - Grunhiu Bella um tanto furiosa.

– Mas sim sem mais delongas ham? Parece que Charlie criou filhas impacientes. Bom como devem ter notado o pai de vocês está um pouco ausente durante os últimos dias. O que me divertiu muito porque que espécie de pai Charlie é? Vocês demoram dois dias para dar falta dele! – riu de sua própria piadinha deixando Bella mais furiosa, Renesmee também estava farta de tudo aquilo.

– Bom eu entrei em contato com meu velho amigo Charlie durante esses dias, lhe propus uma oferta que, diga-se de passagem, era irrecusável. Como ele se negou a trabalhar comigo, você me conhece Carlisle, tive que apelar. Meus homens foram fazer uma visitinha a Charlie. Bom só pra que vocês saibam meninas, não havia motivo algum para machucar o querido pai de vocês, só que ele foi um pouco resistente e meus homens não são nada delicados.

– Ele está muito machucado? – questionou Resnemee preocupada com a gravidade dos ferimentos do pai.

– Ah vejam só está é a pequena Renesmee? Bom eu ainda não tive a felicidade de conhecê-la querida estou ansioso. E respondendo a sua pergunta meu anjo, nada que uns pontos não curem. – ele sorria como se fosse uma piada do cotidiano, como se não estivesse falando do pai delas.

– Aro se o serviço era para Charlie porque o seqüestrou? E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – indagou Carlisle impaciente, deixando de lado toda a sua educação britânica.

– Oh quem lhe disse que o serviço era pra Charlie? O que um bêbado enferrujado faria por mim? Roubaria-me jóias de uma velinha, me dizendo que são antiguidades, aposto que sim. Querido Carlisle estou surpreso por não ter descoberto meus planos ainda. – disse enigmático. Três pares de olhos fitaram Carlisle exigentes.

– Eu não tenho idéia Aro. – mentiu Carlisle, era melhor assim, eles saberiam de tudo pela boca do próprio demônio.

– Ah estou decepcionado, bom vou esclarecer minhas intenções. Creio que você se lembre do meu apreço por antiguidades não é Carlisle? Embora eu já tenha uma grande coleção e tenha em posse todos os objetos que desejo, existe um que há muito tempo venho procurando adquirir, e veja só, soube a algum tempo que ele estará muito mais perto do que eu imaginava. Só que você sabe Carlisle, eu não posso sujar minhas mão, e também não tenho competência para isso. Resolvi entrar em contato com vocês depois de tanto tempo, me entristeci profundamente ao saber que abandonaram o oficio, vocês eram tão promissores. O que acha de relembrar os velhos tempos?

– Desculpe Aro, mas nós paramos com isso há 17 anos. Você terá que procurar outro para o serviço – Carlisle tentou recusar, já sabendo que ninguém nunca recusa uma oferta ou pedido de Aro Volturi.

– Bom Carlisle eu acho que vocês não têm muita escolha, já que Charlie está aqui em Volterra aproveitando a Itália. – ele mantinha seu tom descontraído mais ninguém duvidou de sua palavra, eles não tinham escolha.

– Meu pai só volta pra casa se ele e Carlisle fizerem o serviço pra você? – questionou Bella um pouco mais controlada.

– Não Isabella minha jovem, não quero seu pai no serviço embora a experiência dele seja aproveitável, ele não é mais tão habilidoso como antigamente. Minha proposta inicial foi que vocês fizessem o serviço. – um silencio mortal reinou na sala, todos se entre olharam depois que Aro explicou seus planos.

– Nós quem? – perguntou Edward.

– Ora quem mais está ai, Edward? Meu jovem Edward não estou sendo muito claro me desculpe, vocês a nova geração. Charlie me disse que jamais permitiria que suas filhas se metessem nesse meio e que você Carlisle também não permitiria, mas como eu já disse vocês não tem muita escolha. – com essas palavras a compreensão atingiu a todos. Aro não seqüestrar a Charlie porque queria que ele fizesse o trabalho, sequestrara a Charlie porque assim poderia obrigar sua família a fazer o serviço.

– Espera, você quer nos colocar nisso? Por quê? – Edward estava com a cabeça dado um nó, ele sempre fora inteligente como o pai, mas hoje sua compreensão fora puxada até o limite.

– Porque vocês são sangue novo, tem toda a vivacidade da juventude e eu preciso de gente com idéias novas. É um plano muito difícil meus queridos, os tempos mudaram a 'velha guarda' como você mesmo disse Carlisle não é mais o suficiente.

– Se nós fizermos o serviço Charlie volta pra casa? – perguntou Bella com urgência, Renesmee podia adivinhar que um 'sim' como resposta estava se formando na mente da irmã.

– Mas é claro! São e salvo, inteirinho se quiser entrego ele feliz com uma garrafa de champagne como brinde! – Aro não perdia a oportunidade de fazer piadas.

– Eu top... – Vendo o que a namorada estava prestes a falar Edward a interrompeu.

– O que nós temos que fazer? – falou com urgência antes que Bella colocasse tudo em risco.

– Isso é um sim meu jovem?

– Não, eu só estou querendo saber para avaliarmos. Toda proposta tem que ser estudada. – citou uma frase que seu pai sempre lhe dissera.

– Ora, ora vejo que Carlisle lhe ensinou muito bem ham. Bom eu só poderei revelar quando me disserem 'sim'. – fez suspense, mas seu tom era brincalhão, ele já tinha conseguido o que queria.

– Não permitirei que eles façam o que quer que seja sozinhos! Aro isso já é um grande absurdo, eles são crianças totalmente inexperientes. – Carlisle estava furioso pela possibilidade de envolver seus filhos em uma situação de tanto risco como essa.

– Isto é uma condição? – perguntou Aro zombeteiro.

– Sim – respondeu Carlisle firme.

– Tudo bem sua experiência será bem vinda Carlisle, só não corte as asas criativas dos garotos tudo bem, preciso da juventude deles a todo vapor pra que isso dê certo.

– O que nós vamos roubar? – perguntou Bella

– Minha querida Bella acalme-se. Logo, logo entrarei em contato com a minha equipe para explicar os detalhes. Será fantástico trabalhar com vocês crianças, e novamente com você Carlisle! – Aro disse eufórico com o rumo que tudo tomou, desligou o telefone sem se despedir, e sem responder a pergunta de Bella.

– Mas que droga! – Bella bateu no telefone completamente fora de si. – Porque esse miserável faz tanto suspense? Seria tão fácil se ele falasse logo a merda que ele quer que eu roube e pronto, meu pai estaria em casa o mais cedo possível.

– Você não vai roubar isso sozinha Bella – Disse Edward incisivo.

– Você não vai se meter nisso Edward. Meu pai foi seqüestrado não o seu, você não vai roubar nada.

– Bella isso não está em discussão. Você tem alguma idéia de como fazer o serviço? Não, meu pai esta nisso também e eu vou ajudá-los. – não tinha como remover essa idéia da cabeça de Edward.

– Bella eu sei que o que vocês duas mais querem agora é ver Charlie em casa, em segurança. Mas Aro não está de brincadeira, esse provavelmente não é um serviço fácil, você não daria conta sozinha nem se quisesse criança. Aceite a nossa ajuda, Aro mesmo nos incluiu no plano. Juntos vamos conseguir resolver isso. – Carlisle tentou tranqüilizar e mostrar o lado lógico da situação, discutir quem iria se envolver no roubo era uma das ultimas coisas que eles precisavam se preocupar.

– Tio Carlisle está certo Bells, agente vai conseguir. Nós somos as Swan esqueceu? Nada é impossível. – Renesmee citou para Bella as palavras tranqüilizadoras que um dia a irmã tinha dito a ela.

– O que? Você não vai se meter nisso Renesmee. Você não vai se envolver em um roubo. – Bella como sempre estava tentando proteger a todos que amava, ela sempre fazia isso mesmo que tivesse que colocar a si própria na linha de tiro.

– Ele também é meu pai Bells, não vou deixar de ajudar, vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. – a determinação na voz de Renesmee lembrou a Bella que ela estava tentando demover uma Idea já fixa da cabeça da irmã tão teimosa quanto ela.

– Carlisle diz a essa garota que ela é muito nova pra isso. – Bella disse em um tom já exausto colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

– Ele disse que precisa de toda a nossa juventude. Bells mais jovem que eu impossível! - rebateu Renesmee.

– Ela tem razão Bella, não sabemos o que Aro pretende roubar, não sabemos quantas pessoas serão necessárias para o serviço. E além do mais Aro quer sangue novo.

– Não. Você pode até ajudar mais vai ficar fora do perigo. – era a palavra final de Bella e Renesmee entendeu que naquele momento não adiantaria discutir com a irmã.

Mas tarde depois que Carlisle e Edward foram embora Bella resolveu deitar-se ao lado da irmã na mesma cama como costumavam fazer quando eram pequenas e tentar relaxar de todo o estresse submetido a ela durante o dia.

– Bells. – Renesmee chamou para ver se a irmã estava acordada ainda depois de tanto tempo em silencio.

– O que?

– Você já se deu conta de que já tenho 16? Nossa diferença de idade nunca foi tão grande, sabe você já pode parar de tentar me proteger de tudo.

– Eu simplesmente não consigo não me preocupar com você. – confessou Bella em um sussurro.

– Eu sei mais eu já estou grandinha Bells, você já pode parar de ser minha mãe e ser só minha irmã? Pode parar de se fazer de tão forte assim também, eu sei que você esta apavorada, tanto quanto eu com tudo isso. – Embora Renesmee estivesse reduzindo sua voz a um sussurro sonolento Bella pode sentir a seriedade nas palavras da irmã.

– Estou com medo. A vida do papai depende disso, depende de mim. – confessou

– A vida dele depende de nós, somos uma equipe Bella. Estamos juntas nessa, vai dar tudo certo. – assegurou Renesmee segurando na mão da irmã mais velha, e assim as duas deixaram a inconsciência se apoderar delas, esquecendo por um momento todas as preocupações e a responsabilidade que seus atos de agora em diante tinham pela vida de Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Revieeeeews? Bom eu preciso que comentem se gostaram ou não! rs

um "ta legal" ou "ta uma bosta. pare com isso" seria ótimo!


	3. Chapter 2: Sistema de Parceiragem

**NI: **Eu sei que o Prologo e o 1º cap. ficaram muuito confusos. Boom isso vai melhorar eu prometo! Ao longo da historia eu vou explicando tudo...

Conheçam o parceiro alto, moreno e irritante da nossa querida Nessie 66'

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Sistema de Parceiragem<strong>

Renesmee se remexia impaciente na carteira, só faltava mais um tempo de historia e ela seria liberada para o refeitório, correria para a mesa da irmã e dos Cullen para saber se Aro já havia entrado em contato. Já estava completando quase 24h desde a ultima ligação e até agora elas ainda não tinham recebido a ligação lhes dizendo o que tinham que fazer para ter o pai livre.

A escola ao contrario do que ela pensara não estava a ajudando a se distrair, pelo contrario, ficar na companhia de tanta gente nerd, medíocre e lideres de torcida (a quem Renesmee classificava a parte por serem de um patamar de retardamento mental muito grande) só a deixava cada vez mais agoniada e estressada. Sua única distração era sua melhor amiga Sarah Norrie que ficava preenchendo o silencio entre as duas com suas reclamações sobre o namorado Kevin.

Kevin Carter não era um bom namorado para sua amiga na opinião de Renesmee, Carter tinha dado em cima dela no ultimo verão demonstrando um pouco do seu caráter duvidoso.

– Acredita que ele me deixou lá sozinha no canto, completamente jogada de lado na festa do aniversario da irmã dele pra conversar com a nojenta da Lucy Andrams? E ele não acha que tenho o direito de reclamar, como ele disse estava "só matando a saudade de uma velha amiga" - ela citou a frase do namorado movimentando os dedos para ilustrar as aspas – me poupe! No meu dicionário quer dizer: dando um papo na ex pra ver se cola! Eu fico completamente fula quando ele age desse jeito, é muita cara de pau! – desabafou a amiga.

– É muito cara de pau. – Renesmee repetiu as palavras da amiga mostrando que concordava, ela havia repetido a maioria das coisas que Sarah falava mecanicamente, só para mostrar a amiga que se importava com o assunto.

– Amiga você não está escutando nada do que eu digo não é? – perguntou Sarah finalmente dando importância ao comportamento distante da amiga naquela manha.

– Estou sim, eu sempre te disse, Kevin é um idiota e ainda vai te machucar, chute logo ele antes que ele te chute. – Renesmee só tinha que repetir o que vinha dizendo há muito tempo pra Sarah acreditar que ela a estava escutando.

– Eu não posso, gosto muito dele. – confessou Sarah envergonhada.

Renesmee nunca contara à amiga que Kevin tinha dado em cima dela e não foi só uma vez, foram varias. Nos últimos meses ela andava pensando seriamente em contar tudo, só assim poderia ver a amiga longe daquele projeto de homem galinha. Mas Renesmee tinha medo de perder a amizade de Sarah que era muito importante pra ela, Renesmee era sociável e até bastante popular na escola, mas amigos de verdade e até mesmo confidentes ela tinha poucos, tão poucos que só cabiam nos dedos de uma mão. Ela não suportaria perder a amizade de Sarah por causa de um babaca como Kevin Carter. Desistindo da idéia de contar o ocorrido viu a professora de historia entrar atrasada na sala.

Mrs Polly Evans uma loira, baixinha e simpática era a melhor professora de historia que Renesmee já tivera, com a Senhora Evans ela nunca dormia na aula. Entrando mais de cinco minutos atrasada em sala, carregando mais de duas bolsas em cada mão, e tentando equilibrar os óculos de grau que pendia do alto da sua cabeça, ela fez sua entrada triunfal na sala de aula.

– Olá a todos, desculpem o atraso – um aluno do fundão murmurou um "como sempre", mas a Senhora Evans decidiu ignorá-lo - Eu estava em uma pequena reunião com os outros professores a pouco na direção. Vocês não estão curiosos pra saber do que falávamos? – ela perguntou eufórica. Decifrar a euforia da Senhora Evans era uma coisa difícil de fazer, já que ela adorava dar boas noticias tanto quanto adorava cortar cabeças de alunos.

– Nossas notas baixas? – arriscou Becca Jonson a duas fileiras de Renesmee

– Não, quem da mais? – respondeu a professora

– A nova pichação no banheiro masculino? Eu já digo logo não tenho nada a ver com isso! – erguendo as mãos pro alto David um aluno problemático, bagunceiro que vivia rabiscando a escola tentou se defender da ultima fileira de carteiras da sala.

– Bom saber que foi você David, mais tarde agente da uma passadinha na secretaria, mas não, não estávamos falando sobre isso. - Os olhos da Senhora Evans estavam assustadoramente brilhantes – Vamos lá ninguém mais? Vou dar os lances por encerrados – bateu com a mão na mesa fingindo ser um martelo.

– Bom pelo o que vejo vocês não fazem idéia de que a Forks High School estava concorrendo a um sorteio, promovido pelo governo para levar cinco escolas das províncias de Washington até o Distrito de Columbia capital para seis dias de excursão no complexo de museus Smithsonian. – a turma toda murmurou espantada – Sim nossa escola foi sorteada e duas turmas do 1º, 2º e 3º ano foram escolhidas pela direção e a junta de professores agora a pouco para irem à excursão, adivinhem só a turma de vocês foi uma das felizardas! – o grupinho de meninas nerds que sentavam na primeira fila irrompeu com gritinhos histéricos de felicidade batendo palmas eufóricas, em quanto metade da sala não sabia se ficava feliz por isso ou não.

"_Woow vão nos levar pra DC, tipo pro outro lado do país só pra ver museus_?" pensou Renesmee admirada.

– Finalmente um passeio nessa joça! – comemorou Sarah

– Que passeio? Ta doida? Isso é uma excursão. Excursões querem dizer que você ira passar o dia perambulando em museus chatos e quando voltar terá que fazer uma pilha interminável de resumos! – disse Renesmee acabando com o rápido momento de animação da amiga. Já mencionei que Renesmee Swan ansiosa e impaciente é sinônimo de ignorância e completa insensibilidade?

– Mas mesmo assim! Nós vamos conhecer a capital! Nossa isso vai ser um Maximo! – Sarah estava começando a assustar Renesmee com a mesma euforia das Nerdzinhas da primeira fila.

– A excursão acontecerá daqui a dois meses mais como é um grande evento para a nossa escola já vamos começar com os preparativos! Você levaram autorizações para casa no fim da aula e quero elas assinadas pelos responsáveis de vocês o mais rápido possível na minha mesa! Não acredito que vocês não vão comemorar, gente são seis dias em Washington DC com todas as despesas pagas pelo governo! – ao ouvir as palavras 'despesas pagas pelo governo' a turma irrompeu em sons de comemoração, sim isso era um grande acontecimento para uma escola de fim de mundo como Forks – Vocês vão ter seis dias maravilhosos visitando o complexo de museus Smithsonian, é um sonho!

– São quantos museus Polly? – uma ruivinha que era amiga das lideres de torcida perguntou interessada se fazendo ouvir acima das comemorações, e a senhora Evans não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodada pela aluna a chamar pelo primeiro nome.

– São 18 museus fantásticos! O que mais me interessa mostrar a vocês é o museu Nacional de Historia Natural que está no programa! Eles têm umas exposições realmente incríveis!

– Bom, por mais que agente tenha que fazer um montão de trabalho sobre os museus vai ser legal amiga. Sabe eu nunca sai de Forks e bom vou para a capital! – Sarah estava animada como o resto da turma, ao se dar conta de que iriam sair daquele buraco verde que era Forks por seis dias.

– É vai ser legal pra vocês – Renesmee já avia conhecido um pouco do mundo além das paredes verdes de Forks antes, pra começar ela nem nascera lá – Eu não sei se vou poder ir a essa excursão – afinal ela estava à espera de um telefonema que ocuparia o resto do seu tempo dali em diante.

– Por quê? – questionou Sarah

– Hãm você sabe, problemas em casa. Não acho que posso deixar Bella sozinha em casa com toda essa loucura – Renesmee só tinha contado a amiga metade da historia, a metade em que o pai estava desaparecido e que ela e sua irmã iriam começar as buscas, isso era tudo o que Sarah precisava saber.

– Mais é só daqui a três meses! Seu pai vai aparecer até lá se Deus quiser – disse Sarah tentando animar à amiga

– Bom crianças, como uma viajem dessas requer muito cuidado com todos, por que vocês estarão sob a responsabilidade da escola e se algo acontecer a vocês em DC a culpa toda vai ser da pobre Polly aqui, e imaginem eu tendo que correr de toda essa população de Forks em fúria querendo me queimar viva por ter perdido alguém na capital! – a senhora Evans fez uma encenação de fuga hilária fazendo Renesmee sorrir, mas um sorriso de verdade que ela não dava desde todo esse caos começar

– Eu ia adorar ver a senhora sendo perseguida! – disse David o vândalo

– Rá meu caro David vamos deixar para a próxima ham? Tipo daqui a uns 50 anos que tal? – brincou a professora – Nos professores demos uma idéia a direção para que nada dê errado em DC, o professor Morrison de geografia deu uma idéia de um sistema usado na outra escola onde ele lesionava. Sistemas de parceiragem já ouviram falar?

– Temos que trabalhar com parceiros? – Jully arriscou da primeira fila.

– Sim minha querida Jully! Vocês terão parceiros para vigiar e serem vigiados, assim ninguém se perde sozinho. Aonde um for o outro vai atrás. Só que na outra escola o professor Morrison teve problemas com esse sistema por que os parceiros muitas das vezes não se conheciam direito e não tinham um laço que os ligasse, assim quando um se perdia não fazia a menor falta pra o outro. Nós vamos adaptar essa idéia, já que a excursão aos museus tem tudo a ver com historia eu vou começar passar alguns trabalhos relacionados a historia do nosso país e relacionados aos museus que vamos visitar, esses trabalhos terão que ser feitos em dupla, é claro que com seu parceiro.

– Nós escolhemos os nossos parceiros? –Perguntou Renesmee pela primeira vez mostrando real interesse pela excursão, ela por um momento cogitou a possibilidade de todo o problema com o pai ser resolvido antes mesmo da excursão, assim ela poderia aproveitar o "passeio"

– Mas é claro! Claro que não! – ironizou a professora – Nós vamos fazer um sorteio! Todos colocando seus nomes em um papelzinho e colocando dentro do meu estojo! Agora! – exigiu a senhora Evans quando viu o olhar decepcionado da turma, alguns estavam se demorando a escrever o nome de tanta má vontade.

Renesmee e Sarah obedeceram as ordens da professora, mas com uma pequena trapaça. Colocando uma estrelinha do lado de fora, para quando elas tivessem que 'sortear' pegassem o marcado. Elas eram melhores amigas a 4 anos, como unha e carne não iriam aceitar serem separadas agora. Mesmo que em uma excursão idiota.

– Vamos lá vou tirar o nome da primeira dupla! – disse a senhora Evans animada

– Pêra ai Polly! Não somos nós que sorteamos nosso parceiro? – perguntou Sarah quase desesperada, sua pequena trapaça tinha sido em vão.

– Claro que não! Eu adoro sorteios são tão emocionantes! – disse Polly tirando um papel do estojo – Vejamos... David Howe – anunciou já mexendo no estojo e tirando outro nome – David sua parceira será a Jully Jonsley. Por favor, sentem-se do lado dos seus parceiros, daqui pra frente eles serão sua dupla não só em historia mais também em todas as outras disciplinas! Vamos amarrá-los um ao outro que será impossível esquecer alguém no Distrito de Columbia.

– Porque eles se preocupam tanto em não esquecerem ninguém lá? Se esquecerem o delinqüente do David será um favor a população de Forks! – Renesmee cochichou com a amiga

– Tomara que ela nós sorteie – Sarah estava cruzando os dedos embaixo da mesa

– Jessica você será parceira de Henry – a senhora Evans continuou sorteando as duplas e nenhum delas era o nome de Renesmee ou Sarah, o que era um bom sinal.

– Vamos ficar juntas! – sussurrou Sarah muito animada para a amiga. No mesmo momento seu sorriso congelou ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado pela professora

– Sarah Norrie fica com... - procurou um papel no estojo – Lexie Szohr. Por favor, crianças sentem-se ao lado de seus parceiros! – o rosto das duas caiu em decepção, Lexie a ruivinha que andava com as lideres de torcida mesmo não sendo uma acenou com a mão para que Sarah fosse sentar ao seu lado, do outro lado da sala. Sarah e Renesmee trocaram um olhar de partir o coração, poderia parecer muito drama para um simples sistema de parceiragem, mas era muito difícil para elas se separarem.

– Tchau amiga, boa sorte com seu parceiro – disse Sarah se despedindo de Renesmee. A senhora Evans sorteou mais duas duplas e ainda não tinha chamado o nome de Renesmee, ela já estava começando a entrar em desespero.

– Jacob Black, vejamos quem será sua dupla... Renesmee Swan! Vamos lá se sentem perto um do outro, já estamos acabando. – falou sorteando o nome de mais um aluno que Renesmee não prestara atenção ela estava ocupada demais tentando descobrir quem era seu parceiro.

Um moreno alto e forte levantou do outro lado da sala se dirigindo até ela, Renesmee ligou o nome à pessoa, era Jacob Black um dos integrantes do grêmio, muito popular no colégio sempre eleito um dos melhores alunos e todas essas coisas que ela desdenhava sempre. Se lembrou de ter tido aulas com ele nos últimos dois anos mas nunca tinha dado por 'notável' a presença dele, nem ao menos sabia o nome dele já que pessoas como ela não falavam com pessoas como ele.

– Parceira – o menino que se chamava Jacob a cumprimentou se sentando no lugar vago que antes desde sempre pertencera a Sarah. Renesmee não se deu ao trabalho de responde-lo apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Vamos lá pessoal! Isso não vai ser ótimo? Aposto que mais da metade de vocês nunca nem falou OI para seus parceiros antes, nem se quer sabiam da sua existência. Pensem pelo lado positivo vocês farão novas amizades! – tentou encorajar a senhora Evans percebendo que a maioria da turma murmurava demonstrando que não se agradaram de seus parceiros escolhidos.

– E se eu não estiver afim de novas amizades? – murmurou Renesmee de mau humor para si mesma.

– Foi sempre o que me pareceu. – respondeu o menino ao seu lado. Espantada por ele ter escutado sua pergunta mal criada ela o encarou.

– Desculpe o que você falou?

– Gente não é o fim do mundo! Sabe o mal de todo adolescente? Se fechar em um grupinho, as famosas panelinhas. Poxa pessoal o mundo ta cheio de gente legal pra conhecer, aposto que vocês vão se surpreender com seus parceiros, aposto que pelo menos um ponto em comum vocês tem, todos nós temos. – Polly interrompeu a conversa paralela de Jacob e Renesmee continuando com seu discurso 'animador'

– Que foi sempre o que me pareceu, que você nunca quis amizades novas. – respondeu o moreno com calma, notando a sobrancelha de Renesmee se erguer desafiadoramente. – A Senhora Evans tem razão. Não nós conhecemos, mas parece que você também não se esforça pra isso, sempre indiferente a maioria das pessoas do colégio. Não te conheço por que você nunca sai da sua bolha, eu estudo com você a mais de dois anos e você nem sequer já olhou na minha cara alguma vez.

Tudo o que Renesmee pode fazer era encarar travando quase uma batalha visual com seu parceiro pra lá de assustador, ele parecia conhecer ou pelo menos achar que conhecia muito dela.

– Lá vem ela com seu lado 'sociopolítico' – debochou um menino em uma carteira próxima a Renesmee

– O que? Eu não vivo em uma bolha! E você quer o que? Que eu passe pelos corredores da escola distribuindo sorrisos e "olá" pra todo mundo que nem uma retardada? – Renesmee já estava começando a ver que tinha razão, não precisava de um amigo novo e muito menos um metido a sabichão como Jacob Black parecia ser. "_com certeza vou pedir pra mudar de parceiro no fim da aula!_" pensou irritada

– Professora essa aqui é a aula de historia do primeiro ano lembra? E nós já conhecemos gente o suficiente não precisamos de mais pessoas estranhas nosso circulo de amizade – Sarah se manifestou de seu novo lugar murmurando a ultima parte, mas a professora ainda sim conseguiu ouvi-la. Polly Evans era uma mulher muito inteligente, formada em mais de uma faculdade lecionava com paixão suas disciplinas preferidas: Historia, Filosofia e Sociologia.

– A é? Pois me parece que vocês estão precisando de minhas aulas de sociologia viu senhorita Norrie. Como já disse Aristóteles: Todos os homens tem por natureza, o desejo de conhecer. - citou com reverencia.

– Puta merda ela começou a filosofar – queixou-se baixinho David em um canto da sala.

– Não precisa tanto, só seja menos metida. – disse Jacob com um sorriso torno no rosto. Renesmee viu com surpresa que seu parceiro era muito bonito, e ela jamais admitiria isso.

– Ah que ótimo você me acha metida! Já ouviu a frase 'não julgue o livro pela capa' ou 'as aparências enganam'? – Renesmee usou uma dose extra na ironia tentando dar um basta à situação, mas Black passara dois anos admirando aquela garota fascinante de longe, tentando decifrá-la e agora ele tinha a oportunidade de checar para saber se tudo o que ele achava, e se todas as informações que obtinha de terceiros eram corretas.

– Bom vejo que vocês duvidam da minha teoria...Quer saber? Por hoje não vou passar nenhuma lição relacionada a historia, vamos ver se vocês continuam irredutíveis a questão de novas amizades. – agarrou seu giz azul e começou a escrever no quadro – Conhecendo melhor o meu parceiro. Quero uma redação ou seja lá o que for, tudo o que vocês descobrirem dos seus parceiros, mais quero que absorvam isso. E se tiverem algo em comum faça uma observação sobre isso. Quero algo profundo, todo mundo semana que vem com seus relatórios na minha mesa! Vamos ver se vocês não aprendem a conviver uns com os outros na minha aula. – senhorita Evans murmurou pra si mesma a ultima parte, ela tinha quase 19 anos de magistério, sua experiência lhe dizia que esses adolescentes eram teimosos e irredutíveis até se depararem com trabalhos de casa valendo a metade de suas medias. – A sim já ia me esquecendo. Isso vale metade da media de vocês por tanto quero algo mais que perfeito e tão profundo que eu chore ao ler.

Renesmee soltou um suspiro resignado. Nenhum aluno foi capaz de murmurar ou se manifestar, Polly era simpática e divertida na maior parte do tempo, mas todos tinham seu ponto fraco. E o da professora era que duvidassem dela, ou de suas teorias. Ver a senhorita Evans irritada era algo para temer, e agora todos estavam simplesmente ferrados na mão dela, ela iria insistir com aquele sistema de parceiragem até o fim dos tempos.

– Eu sei que não posso te julgar, odeio quando fazem isso comigo. Mas é só o modo que eu te vejo – Jacob a surpreendeu quebrando o silencio estabelecido na sala, sussurrando ao se inclinar mais perto dela – Quer dizer então que no fundo, no fundo você é legal? – a cutucou de novo. Depois que viu Renesmee discutindo completamente irritada com Kevin Carter uma vez no corredor passou a achá-la mais linda ainda quando estava brava com algo.

– Não. Sou pior do que você imagina. – respondeu rude ao garoto que sorria ao seu lado, Renesmee achou que com aquela resposta o menino iria simplesmente a deixar em paz e se tocar que a estava importunando, mas pra sua decepção Black abriu um sorriso ainda mais brilhante pra ela. "_merda! Ele tem um sorriso lindo... FOCO RENESMEE! Ele é só um idiota com um sorrisinho irônico e muuito sexy_" debateu mentalmente.

– É isso ai crianças se reúnam no fim da aula, quero esses relatórios prontos até a próxima aula na semana que vem! E isso é só pra começar a temporada de 'Vamos ser melhores amigos até a excursão'– disse a Senhora Evans dando uma risadinha maligna vendo que o tempo de sua aula já estava terminando.

– Na minha casa ou na sua? – perguntou Jacob enquanto pegava sua mochila. Renesmee sentiu uma pontada de duplo sentido na pergunta feita pelo parceiro, e de uma forma bizarra seu estomago se revisou "Mas que porcaria é essa? _eu estou com verme? só pode ser!_" tentou se convencer.

– Tanto faz, não vou fazer mesmo. De qualquer maneira estou ocupada hoje a noite – disse com indiferença guardando/ jogando seu material na sua mochila.

– Como assim você não vai fazer? Vale metade da media garota. – a olhou como se ela tivesse chifres e asas.

– Não fazendo! Já que você parece me conhecer tanto faça você a sua parte, da minha parte eu trato de inventar alguma coisa. Você parece mesmo muito previsível – piscou sinicamente pro moreno.

– Eu sou previsível? – questionou zombeteiro, se recostando no seu acento encarando Renesmee – pra quem me mandou não julgar o livro pela capa...você bate o martelo rápido.

– Por favor – disse revirando os olhos - eu vou citando só me interrompa quando eu estiver errada ok? – ele acenou e ela continuou. – Você é um bom aluno. Um tanto popular – avaliou detalhadamente o físico de Jacob...e quê físico – Provavelmente você já pegou uma boa parte do colégio, uma lider de torcida talvez. É um bom filho, tem uma das melhores notas, ah sim aposto que nunca tirou uma nota ruim por isso se preocupa tanto com esse trabalho.

– Parabéns você acertou. Mas não vai fazer a senhora Evans chorar com algo tão comum.

– É só a verdade! A vida da maioria das pessoas é metódica, pacata e previsível como a sua.

– Falando desse jeito eu me sinto um miserável. E você Renesmee Swan, tem uma vida mais interessante que a minha?

– Sim, você não imagina o quanto – ela não estava sendo convencida, em seu intimo Renesmee sempre pedia para ter uma vida comum como todo o resto do mundo.

– É claro que sim, só não deixe a parte interessante atrapalhar a normal - Seu parceiro sorriu e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os seus havia algo lá, uma compreensão assustadora como se ele realmente tivesse conhecimento de sua historia. – E a propósito você errou uma. Eu namoro uma lider de torcida. Ah já peguei mais do que a metade do colégio também.

O sinal tocou logo em seguida, ela revirou os olhos.

– Mas é claro que sim! Mais da metade do colégio, como eu nunca escutei sua fama antes Black? - Disse irônica colocando sua mochila nas costas e saindo porta a fora. "_Esse cara ta se achando_" pensou bufando passando furiosamente pelos alunos na porta.

Black já estava em seu encalço no corredor abarrotado de alunos. Com um movimento rápido puxou a mão direita dela a fazendo virar nos calcanhares, com rapidez já estava rabiscando algo na palma de sua mão.

– O que está fazendo? – tentou se desvencilhar do punho de aço do parceiro

– Me liga quando não estiver ocupada. Assim você pode tornar minha vida deprimente mais interessante. – Ele disse terminando de escrever o sétimo numero em tinta preta

– Que parte do não vou fazer a merda do trabalho você não entendeu? Simplesmente não farei! Faça você já que se preocupa com seus pontos, não dou a mínima.

– Quem disse que é sobre o trabalho? Só me ligue. Serio - me - ligue. – Jacob fez questão de enfatizar bem o final da frase

– Espere sentado, ou melhor espere junto com a sua namorada. - Revirando os olhos profundamente irritada com seu parceiro, Renesmee voltou a seguir em direção ao refeitório. Ela não era nenhuma tapada, Jacob Black estava dando em cima dela descaradamente e o idiota ainda conseguia fazer seu estomago se revirar de uma forma muito irritante.

– Tudo bem eu espero, mais você não vai fugir de mim pra sempre. – disse o garoto parando no meio do corredor e deixando Renesmee seguir dois passos a frente até ela se dar conta das palavras do moreno e estacar surpresa no meio da passagem dos alunos. Ela o olhou por cima dos ombros rapidamente com a sobrancelha levemente levantada para Black que insistia em manter no rosto um sorriso torto travesso.

– Quem disse que eu estou fugindo de você Black? – perguntou, mas ela não queria uma resposta, por isso jogou o cabelo pra traz e seguiu em frente em direção ao refeitório deixando Black para traz sem fôlego ao analisar os movimentos delicados de Renesmee desfilando pelos corredores.

Entrando no refeitório Renesmee voou para a mesa onde Bella estava sentada ao lado do namorado e sua irmã. Edward tinha dois irmãos, Emmett o mais velho que se formara no ano passado, e Alice a caçula era uma grande amiga de Bella e uma grande amiga sua também ela era a companhia perfeita para uma 'Noite das meninas' fazendo compras no shopping. Sentando-se ao lado de Alice, Renesmee perguntou:

– Alguma noticia?

– Nada – Bella respondeu com um vinco na testa, despedaçando um copo descartável de tão apreensiva que estava.

– Eu não agüento mais isso, esse cara arma esse circo toda pra no fim das contas deixar agente aqui mofando? – Renesmee se esforçava para que toda a sua raiva não a fizesse ser percebida pelos colegas que lotavam o refeitório, ninguém mais precisava se envolver em confusão.

– Meu pai pediu que vocês duas passassem lá em casa depois da aula de hoje, acho que ele tem alguma pista do que Aro tem em mente – Disse Edward um pouco mais relaxado que as irmãs Swan.

– Meninas não adianta nada toda essa agonia! Sabia que vocês ainda vão acabar com o lindo rostinho de vocês marcado com rugas? – tentou descontrair Alice. Sim ela já sabia do que estava acontecendo, assim como a esposa de Carlisle, Esmee e Emmett. Os Cullen e os Swan sempre foram muito próximos, não existiam segredos entre as duas famílias.

– Alice não me diga que você vai se meter nisso também? – Renesmee perguntou e pela expressão altiva de Alice já pode adivinhar a resposta.

– Claro que estou nessa! Eu e o Emmett não vamos perder essa por nada. Imagina deixar vocês com toda a ação e o mérito? Jamais! – a irmã caçula de Edward riu da própria piada com um sorriso de fada.

– Agora falando serio minha bonequinha – usou o apelido dado a Renesmee na infância quando Alice e Bella brincavam de vestir as bonecas e pegavam a garota ainda bebê para servir de boneca – Não vamos deixar vocês sozinhas. Se me lembro bem a missão também foi dada a nós, estou metida nisso tanto quanto vocês. Vou ajudar com o que eu puder! Se tiver que roubar a casa da moeda, lá estarei eu com uma calça e botas tão sexy quanto a mulher gato! – Dessa Renesmee não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, Alice sempre fora uma ótima amiga, e uma ótima companhia.

– Alice isso é um assunto serio, você tem que ser discreta, por favor, nada de roupa de mulher gato. – implorou Edward

– Acha mesmo que ela vai fantasiada de mulher gato? – perguntou Bella, depois de trocar olhares por dois segundos com o namorado ela já tinha sua resposta – Ok eu não duvido, mas isso pode ser um álibi! Se a policia nos parar é só dizer que estávamos levando a gatinha a uma festa a fantasia – Bella gargalhou ao ver a expressão zangada de Alice por estarem fazendo piada com a roupa que ela realmente pretendia usar no dia do roubo.

– Ta vendo eu posso salva a pele de vocês! E você minha bonequinha, sua turma foi escolhida para a excursão? – Alice perguntou mudando de assunto. Ela tinha essa mania, de alguma maneira incrível e bizarra, Alice sabia das coisas, como se previsse o futuro ou fosse onisciente.

– Sim fomos escolhidos, e a turma de vocês? – Renesmee deu uma mordida da maçã que Bella pegara que estava sobre a mesa.

– Sim! Nossa eu nem acredito que a Forks High School agora anda fazendo passeios desse nível! – comentou Alice.

– Quem são os parceiros de vocês? – perguntou Renesmee curiosa pra saber se eles tiveram uma melhor sorte que a dela, provavelmente já que os três eram da mesma turma do segundo ano, as chances de serem parceiros um do outro eram maiores.

– Edward é meu parceiro, como sempre. – Disse Bella com grande satisfação por não ser separada do namorado, se esticando para dar um rápido beijo nele.

– Serio? E você Alice?

– Ah eu sou parceira da Angella Weber, aquela fofinha de óculos sabe? Eu até que gostei do meu par... e você?

"_Mas que droga! Todos eles se deram bem... não é possível o que eu fiz de errado meu Deus?"_

– Definitivamente eu não o suporto.

– Quem é? É um menino? Como ele é? Diz logo! – Alice estava extremamente e assustadoramente ansiosa.

– Ele é alto, moreno e irritante. Jacob Black, já ouviram falar?

– Aquele alto que anda com o Paul do time de basquete? – perguntou Bella

– Eu não sei com quem ele anda, só sei que é um idiota. Estou pensando seriamente em pedir a Senhora Evans que me troque de parceiro.

– Wow o que o garoto fez pra você falar desse jeito? – Alice já estava levantando uma sobrancelha presunçosa

–Ele é extremamente irritante e perturbador só isso "_sem contar que ele é um gato que acha que me conhece, e acha que em breve eu farei parte da porcentagem de garotas do colégio que ele já pegou... vai sonhando neném_" – completou mentalmente

– Sabe minha bonequinha, talvez com o tempo e conhecendo melhor ele você o ache legal. – disse Alice.

"_Qual foi, ela não vai querer da uma de vidente pra cima de mim vai?"_ Renesmee aprendera a respeitar o sexto sentido muito aguçado de Alice, mais ela estava disposta a discordar dele agora.

"_Eu jamais, nem em mil anos de parceria vou achar aquele babaca legal_." Pensou com sigo mesma. O Sinal tocou e os alunos voltaram para as suas respectivas salas, depois de mais três horas presos na Forks High School, eles finalmente foram liberados. Andando pelo estacionamento da escola até o volvo de Edward, Renesmee sentiu um par de olhos grudados nela o caminho todo. Quando chegou mais perto da vaga do carro, decidiu se encostar no capô e olhar ao redor, ela já estava começando a ficar agoniada com aquela sensação quando se deu conta de quem a seguia com os olhos. Jacob Black.

Jacob estava do outro lado do estacionamento encostado em uma moto de braços cruzados a encarando, ele tinha um garoto ao seu lado que tagarelava algum assunto que Jacob provavelmente não fazia idéia. Ao perceber que Renesmee o encarava de volta com uma sobrancelha desafiadora ele não conseguiu não lhe dar um sorriso torto. Aquilo a atingiu como mil socos no estomago, algo dentro dela se revirou quando percebeu uma fagulha da intensidade com que Jacob a olhava.

"_Que garoto estranho... sua mãe devia ter lhe ensinado que encarar os outros é falta de educação._" Antes que Renesmee verbalizasse seus pensamentos em voz alta, Edward, Bella e Alice já estavam se aproximando do carro. Sem quebrar a conexão, sem por um momento desviar o olhar, Renesmee abriu rudemente a porta do volvo entrando nele, no mesmo momento viu uma morena bonita, líder de torcida se aproximar e abraçar Jacob intimamente por traz.

"Olha a namorada do infeliz ai!"

O telefone celular de Bella não esperou eles chegarem até a porta da frente da casa dos Cullen, tocou exigente no seu bolso. Curiosa ela o pegou para ver no identificador de chamadas uma leve esperança de quem seria na linha restrita.

– Alô? – disse enquanto batia a porta do volvo já dentro da garagem da casa dos Cullen.

– _Mia Bella! Como está?_ – Um forte sotaque Italiano veio do outro lado da linha. Finalmente ela saberia qual era o próximo passo para encontrar o pai.

* * *

><p><strong>NF<strong>: essa implicância toda haam...isso na minha terra se chama ATRAÇÃO! ou safadeza oculta xD

Para quem ta gostando e ficando curioso(ninguem)o Cáp 3 reserva algumas respostas ao misterio do nosso Charlie!

Por favoor façam uma menina feliz COMENTEM preciso saber o que vocês estão achandoo!


End file.
